He's my intern
by Lilly Hope Holmes
Summary: The rogue avengers are due to come back any minute and Peter Parker just strolled through the door. What more could go wrong? Pre-Infinity War, Post-Homecoming and Civil War. Peter is a badass. Cap gets pissed at Tony. Light swearing, Violence, Blood (but only a little), and slightly OOC Peter and Cap. ONE SHOT.


**So I should definitely point out that I am no expert on the Avengers so some things may be a little off. Feel free to let me know so I can fix it.**

The rogue avengers, having been pardoned, were to arrive at the Avengers tower that afternoon. Tony knew this and had planned everything accordingly: He had come up with a set of rules for everyone, he was going to tell them about Pepper, and he was not going to allow ANYONE in the labs without him. It was a good plan but he had forgotten one thing. It was Friday.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" A voice called happily from the elevator. Oh no. _Peter_. The other avengers could not know that Peter was Spider-Man. Not unless the kid wanted them to know. The fight at the airport had been two years ago but even still it didn't take a genius to put two and two together to know that this 16 year old kid had fought with the Avengers in Germany. Especially since the kid tended to talk a lot as he was fighting.

"Kid, what's up?" Tony waved a hand at the kid. They were on the common floor because that's where Tony was supposed to be meeting Cap and his merry band of misfit Avengers.

"Well, I went down to the lab and you weren't there so I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. where you were and she brought me up here." Peter shrugged. "It's fine though because I have homework to do anyway." Peter pulled off his backpack and began removing textbooks and notepads.

"Uh, Kid, maybe today isn't such a good day…" And right at that moment, whether it was Stark luck or Parker luck at play, the elevator doors opened and the rogue Avengers stepped out. Peter's eyes went wide as he took in the fact that he was in the same room as Captain America. Vision and Wanda had followed behind him and Clint and Scott behind them. Finally Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes stepped out and the elevator doors closed.

"Mr. Stark…" Peter whispered. "Uh…"

"Yeah kid, I know." Tony sighed in frustration, scrubbing a hand over his face. "What's up Capsicle?" Tony made an attempt at humor. Steve was just staring between Peter and Tony and it was starting to make the kid uncomfortable.

"Um, hi Mr. Captain America sir… I'm- I'm Peter." Cap's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice and from where.

"Tony… What-Who is he?" Steve's voice was even but his eyes conveyed the rage that he felt.

"Cap, there's a perfectly reasonable-" Tony started

"I'm his intern." Peter had leapt from the chair and stood next to Tony defensively.

"An intern? In the Avengers' Common Area?" Clint snorted. "You're gonna have to do better than that." Peter squared his shoulders.

"I'm Mr. Stark's _personal _intern." Peter looked Steve in the eyes. "And I don't appreciate the way you're talking to him." Peter had no idea where this confidence was coming from or where it was when he had tried to ask Liz on a date but oh well.

"Kid, you can drop the act. I know that I know you from somewhere, I just don't know where." Steve folded his arms across his chest, looking down on the small boy.

"Wait…" Bucky had spoken up now. He took his glove off and shoved it in his pocket. "You're the Spider-kid, you stopped my arm." Peter's eyes went wide as he tried to prove otherwise when Sam spoke up,

"You are definitely the Spider-dude. How old are you kid?" Sam squinted at the boy.

"I-I'm uh… 21! Yeah. I'm 21." Peter smirked.

"He's 16." Tony sighed from behind him. Peter whipped around and stared at the man.

"Mr. Stark!"

"He's how old?!" Cap yelled. "Tony! I drooped a jet bridge on that kid! That was two years ago! He was 14!" Steve had gotten very close and Peter wedged himself between his mentor and the super soldier.

"Mr. Captain America, sir I think you should back up."Peter said into the man's chest.

"Steve, don't do this. That was then and this is now." Wanda placed her hand on Cap's arm.

"No." Steve drew his fist back as he pushed Peter aside.

"I warned you sir." Peter said as he pulled on his web shooters. Steve brought his fist down towards Tony who had flinched away but he never made it, the kid had webbed up his hand. Steve pulled at the webbing,

"Kid, let go!" Peter jumped at Steve, bringing his fist down towards the larger man's face. The two grappled at each other, neither getting in a hit until Peter stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose as a sickening crack filled the now silent room. Peter saw red and managed to land a punch on Steve's jaw which, surprisingly, knocked the older man out cold.

"And if anyone else decides that it's a good idea to hurt Mr. Stark, you let me know." Peter spat at the group, gathering his books and heading for the elevator. "FRIDAY, take me to the lab please." He called as the elevator doors shut.

"Damn." Sam stepped forward, "I knew he was strong but _damn._" He nudged Steve with his foot.

"I'm going to check on Peter." Tony said, eyeing the group. "When Steve wakes up, make sure he knows that he was just knocked unconscious by a 16 year old boy. AND THEN make sure he knows that he needs to apologize to said boy for breaking his fucking nose." Tony glared at Clint who had started to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry Tony it's just that I've never seen something so ridiculous." Clint was nearly doubled over at this point.

"Tell Spider-dude that he's cool." Sam called out as he poked at Steve's face. "And tell him that he definitely broke Cap's jaw."

Tony smirked as the elevator opened, "I'll be sure to tell him."


End file.
